


Catching Up

by futbolr745



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futbolr745/pseuds/futbolr745
Summary: Tobin and Christen have not seen each other for a couple months.  The two steel away an evening after the Thorns Red Stars match.





	Catching Up

As the Thorns talked about their defeat, Tobin kept looking over at the Chicago players bench.  She could not locate Christen anywhere.  Maybe she already went to the locker room.  It was a disappointing match.  Maybe Christen wanted to give Tobin some space to process.

Tobin really wanted to connect with the forward.  It had been two months since they had seen each other.  They continued to text and Skype when they had a chance, but the chances had been few and far between over the last three weeks.  They were looking forward to spending some time together after the game.  Chicago was not planning to fly out until noon the next day so they knew they would have time to catch up. 

Allie, rested her chin on Tobin’s shoulder and whispered, “Where did she go?” Tobin raised up her hands and shoulders slightly moving Allie’s chin to the side. “Not sure. I’m going to head into the locker room, maybe she is showering.”  Tobin headed across the field waving to fans as she walked.  She stopped and signed a few autographs and posed for a few pictures.  The fans loved her and she always gave back. 

As she walked towards the Thorns locker room she heard a whisper.  When she turned sideways, she saw a door cracked open and who was standing there but Christen.  Tobin looked around quickly and saw that the tunnel was quiet.  Christen opened the door a little more and waved for Tobin to come in.  Tobin smiled and slipped in behind the door and closed it quickly.  “What are you doing?”

“I’m stealing a minute with my favorite midfielder.”  The room had one small window with just enough light for Christen to hit her mark.  Her lips met Tobin’s and they pulled each other in.  The kissed lasted for at least a minute as their hands caressed and reached to find skin.  It felt so good.  “I’ve missed you Tobin.” Tobin reached her arms around Christen and pressed her tight.  “You feel good Chris.”

They carried on in the closet for at least fifteen minutes and decided they should probably head to the showers before their team mates sent out a posy for their whereabouts.  Tobin reluctantly let go of Christen and asked her if she was planning to go to dinner with the group.  She said she was ok with going to dinner with the group but afterwards she wanted to spend time just with her.  Tobin was happy to hear that. She was thinking the same thing.

After dinner, the two women walked through downtown Portland and headed off on one of the side streets.  They needed some quality time to catchup.  Tobin decided to take Christen to one of her favorite spots.  “Where are we headed?” “Well, It’s kinda a surprise,” Tobin replied.  Chris reached out for Tobin’s hand and Tobin lead the way.  After ten minutes, Tobin lead Christen to a back alley where there was a pull down ladder.  “Is this ok?” Christen asked.  Tobin smirked and jumped up to grab the bottom rung.  “This is totally legit, don’t worry.  I know the owner.”

Tobin helped Christen up the ladder and followed behind her appreciating the view.  Christen turned around and caught Tobin admiring her back side and Tobin raised her eyebrow, “Sorry, I can’t help myself.”  “How far up are we going? “All the way to the top.”  Christen just took a breath and kept going.  As Christen got closer to the top, she could finally see the roof. There in the middle was a blanket and a couple pillows. 

“What is this?”  Christen looked at Tobin with soft eyes. “This is one of my favorite spots in the city.  You can see everything.”  Christen looked out over the city and the scene was beautiful and amazing.  Tobin took Chris’s hand and led her to the blanket.  Off to one side was a candle, two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag.  “How did you get this here?”  “I have ways,” Tobin smiled.  Christen was curious as to what was in the paper bag.  She hoped something sweet seeing neither one of them had desert, which was part of Tobin’s plan. 

“Tobin lit the candle and handed Christen a cup of her favorite coffee.  Amazingly enough, the coffee was still fairly hot.  Tobin grabbed the paper bag and handed it to Christen to open.  “Go ahead and do the honors.”  Tobin smiled as Christen looked down and opened up the bag.  Inside was a huge donut.  Portland Donuts was one of the best bakeries and this donut was her favorite.  Tobin knew she would not have time to get there so she wanted to bring it to her so they could enjoy it together.  “Oh Tobin this is my favorite.” Tobin looked down.  Christen placed her finger under Tobin’s chin and lifted her face so she could see her eyes.  “Your amazing.” Christen leaned in. 

Needless to say, the donut disappeared fast and they nestled together amoung the pillows and blanket.  “This is so nice being here with you.  I’ve missed being close.  Tobin rolled over and began to kiss Christen.  It got pretty heated, and Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear.  “I have one more special place.” Christen pulled back and looked into Tobin’s intense brown eyes.  Tobin got up and pulled Christen towards her.  Hugging her and continuing to caress her.  Tobin took her hand and led her to a window.  Tobin pulled up, opening the window from outside. “Are we going to get arrested?” “Nope, I told you I know the owner.” 

Once inside the dark area, Tobin walked over to the light switch. “Surprise, welcome to my new home.” Christen was shocked. “This is yours?”  Actually, I own the entire building.”  “What?” “That is right, I talked to my dad.  He said seeing I was looking at staying in Portland and I was here some of the time and other times not.  It made sense to invest a little more money and rent out the other spaces and live in the one of the units.  As you can see I picked the top floor.”  “This is beautiful Tobin.”

There were many pictures of friends and family on the walls along with an old longboard mounted over the couch.  Tobin even had her wardrobe shipped from her sisters in NY.  “When did you have time to do all of this, to get moved and situated?” “Actually Jeff and my Dad helped me while I have had my injury.  The last time we saw each other I was going to say something, but I decided it would be more fun to surprise you.  I have one more room to show you.”  Tobin led Christen down the hall and she opened the door and Christen’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God Tobin, this is amazing.” Christen walked over to the wall next to the bed and just sat down mesmerized. “This is so you.”  Tobin laughed, yah it kinda is isn’t it.”  Almost one third of the entire wall was an aquarium.  “How many gallons is that tank?”  “1000”  “Holy crap, this is amazing.”  “I love it, it is so relaxing to watch the fish.”

Tobin stood behind Christen as they continued to watched the fish swam back and forth.  Tobin began to kiss Chris’s neck and her hands found their way under the waist band of her capris.  It did not take long for the two women to find their way under the sheets.  The familiar rhythm and the sweet feeling of being pushed over had been too long. 

Morning came too fast and Christen knew she needed to be back to the hotel lobby by noon.  Waking up at 10 was not too bad considering they did not go to bed until the wee hours of the morning.  The physical contact was relaxing and energizing.  They both decided to shower together hoping it would save time.  They were half right.  Keeping their senses in line, they got dried off and dressed and Tobin decided to drive Christen to her hotel.  She had a training session at 1:00pm so she could head over to the stadium once she dropped off Christen. 

Tobin pulled up around the back side of the lobby to give them another moment of privacy.  They kissed and said their goodbyes.  Before Christ got out of the car, Tobin told her.  Get ready when we come to Chicago.  I will be 100% and we will kick your butts next time.  Christen smiled and replied.  Well either way, I will be showing you my apartment view as she winked.  “Love you Tobs.” “Love you babe.”


End file.
